


Podfic: I Shall Not Speak by birdsofshore

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: Author:birdsofshoreTitle: I Shall Not SpeakPairing: Harry / DracoRating: RWarnings: Violence, swearingWord Count ~1400Summary: Six drops of clear, colourless, odourless, blasted nightmare. Facing Auror Potter under the influence of Veritaserum is something of a speciality of mine.Author Notes: I was so intrigued by the idea of the hp_silencio fest. I thought it would be fun to write a story in which the narrator was longing to speak but not able to, and about the ways that our bodies communicate without the need for words. Thank you to omi_ohmy for the super-fast beta. You are a marvel!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Podfic: I Shall Not Speak by birdsofshore

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I shall not speak](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661786) by birdsofshore. 



  
_cover art by[raitala](https://www.deviantart.com/raitala)_

[I Shall Not Speak - Archived on GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nwkkv3bfY4O-3taBim1N11axYjhEJs48/view?usp=sharing)

Or play directly here:


End file.
